The Life We Could Have Had
by daughterofbrilliance
Summary: AU: All Harry ever wanted was a family but Voldemort took everything from him. Now in his fourth year he discovers all may not be what it seems. Eliza Potter ceased to exist years ago, is it time for a reappearance? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life We Could Have Had**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling who is nothing short of a hero to me. She wrote Harry Potter on napkins for merlin's sake. Now she's famous. Suffice to say if I owned Harry Potter that Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Snape, and Dumbledore would all be alive :) But *sighs* I do not own Harry Potter, I only own Eliza Potter, which by the way her name much like Lily and Petunia is you guessed it a flower :)

**Summary: **_They say you never forget the past, and that was true. Eliza had never forgotten the past, nor her baby brother she had promised to protect. Kidnapped by the Dark Lord and his followers at the tender age of four for being a seer mentioned in a prophecy, young Eliza Potter is raised as a deatheater by the name of Serena Black. Determined to prove herself and find a way to save her brother from the darkness, she enters the Tri-wizard Tournament. Harry who has no memories of his older sister and only knows she was presumed dead years ago, can't help but wonder who this red-head champion is and why does he feel as though he knows her? Will truth will out, will Harry finally find what he's searching for, family? Or is darkness absolute, corruptible, and impossible to fight? Only time will tell…._

**Chapter One: A Shade of the Past**

"_Only one who devotes himself with his whole strength and soul can be a true master. For this reason mastery demands all of a person."-Albert Einstein_

Eliza wondered if she could ever master her fear of the dark, her fear of forgetting everything. You see, Eliza hated the dark, because when it was dark, she could remember. She could remember the things Malfoy Sr. had tried so hard to make her forget, her brother, her mother, her father, the family she once had. The life she could have had, the life her brother could have had. Normally one would think these things were something someone who want to remember. Oh Eliza wanted to remember sure, but remembering came with a high price. It came with a price she was unsure she was willing to bear. The price was the ability to remember, to see, to know but it came with the ability to do nothing. Eliza could do nothing to fix it, her past, or to help her brother, and oh she so wanted to. But all the same, a part of her didn't want to. Wasn't it simpler to forget? When had she become such a contradiction? Perhaps it would be better to explain, you see, Mr. Malfoy was the Dark Lord's most trusted servant, and when Professor Snape had overheard Sybil Trelawney give not only a prophecy about her but a partial prophecy pertaining to her brother, the Dark Lord went into action. Before James and Lily had even known they were being hunted by the Dark Lord, he had already sprung his trap and kidnapped the young girl. Eliza had been four, and she still remembered that creepy snake face staring down at her in the dark, perhaps that was why she hated it so much. Apparently the Dark Lord got it in his head that if he turned the Potter girl against the Order, he would have a powerful weapon and a powerful spy. But there was one flaw in his perfect little plan, the very gift the Dark Lord had coveted and sought from the young girl was the very gift that made her the Dark Lord's worst enemy.

Eliza got visions, but not just any visions, visions that showed not just the future, but the past, and present as well. She remembered everything. Even if documents had been falsified within the Ministry making it seem as though she was Serena Black, the niece of Narcissa Black, Eliza knew exactly who she was. She remembered vaguely how shocked Dumbledore had been when her name had been called. Dumbledore hadn't been aware there was a Serena Black at all, it had took a lot of work hoodwinking the automated letters to say Serena Black instead of Eliza Potter. However Lucius had been a prefect at Hogwarts for a reason, he was extremely intelligent and knew every spell in the book, he was unparallel in his knowledge of sneaky and cunning spells, the definition of a slimy Slytherin git. It was true Lucius had never been rude to her in any way, in fact he doted on her as though he truly was her uncle by marriage, Eliza was intelligent, cheeky, and sneaky, many of the things that Lucius himself prided. But Eliza could never forget the truth. No matter how much the truth and knowing it cost her. But there had to be one person who could bear it, and unfortunately bearing the truth was a curse Fate itself had placed upon her.

"Serena!" Eliza looked up at the shout, it was Lucius. She looked up from staring at the distance and turned to look towards the tent. Lucius was standing there in rich elegant robes stroking the beloved head of one of his many magnificent white peacocks in front of their extravagant miniature palace like tent. Narcissa and Draco were standing behind him. To the rest of the wizarding world they were just a rich prominent family, but oh how Eliza knew better, of course she did. She knew all too well about Malfoy's extracurricular activities. "Yes Uncle?" She said politely, she knew how to play this game far too well. She had to play her role like she always did. It was one thing she had learned from watching Severus Snape. She knew he too played his role well, and Eliza knew where his true loyalties lie, not that she would ever say the truth to anyone. She knew where the risk lay, and she also knew how Severus looked at her. Severus looked at her and saw Lily, and she knew it pained him. It would pain him even more if he knew she was truly Lily's daughter, and how she wished she could tell him. Not to pain Severus further, but to escape this life, that was why she so wanted to tell him the truth. Apparently she had been thinking and staring off into space too long because Lucius gave her a classic Malfoy smirk.

"Staring off into space again? It's rather unbecoming of a Black do not you think?" He said clicking his fingers in a beckon. "Hurry up Top Box is a long way up and we can't very well keep the Minister waiting can we?" His cultured British accent so much more traditional of a pureblood then hers was. Which was obvious of course, Eliza was certainly not a pureblood. It wasn't much longer that the Malfoys were up in the top box, Eliza anxious to see the match already. All these introductions to the "latest" and most "important" acquaintances of the Malfoy family were starting to bore her. She used her hand to stifle her yawn, as Narcissa gave her a disapproving look as if to say 'that's not very lady like stop it this instant' ugh how Eliza hated that look. It wasn't till she heard the Minister address Lucius that she noticed the Weasleys and then her heart leapt. Harry! She tried her best to put up a mask of blank disinterest, hoping she pulled the look off.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned quickly. Edging along the second row to three still-empty seats right behind Mr. Weasley were none other than Dobby the house-elf's former owners: Lucius Malfoy; his son, Draco; and a woman Harry supposed must be Draco's mother. But then Harry noticed the other girl, the redhead. He felt as if he should know her, he'd seen her before at school of course, hanging around with Draco, but he had never seen her up close before. She certainly didn't look like a Malfoy, if he didn't know any better he'd mistake her for a Weasley. But no Weasley would hang about Draco Malfoy. It was quite well known that Harry and Draco Malfoy had been enemies ever since their very first journey to Hogwarts. A pale boy with a pointed face and white-blond hair, Draco greatly resembled his father. His mother was blonde too; tall and slim, she would have been nice-looking if she hadn't been wearing a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose. Lucius was a blonde as well, so why was this girl that was with them, a redhead. It made no sense. Harry turned to Hermione, when in doubt ask Hermione.

"Who is that girl with the Malfoys?", whispered Harry.

Hermione turned to look at him surprised. "Honestly Harry, don't you ever pay attention? That's Serena Black, she's a Slytherin perfect, Draco's cousin I suppose, I heard she's the illegitimate child of Bellatrix Lestrange if the rumors are to be believed. She's top of her year. A shoo in for Head Girl, Percy said she was the only Slytherin he liked, he was talking about it for a while this summer. I think he fancies her, even Fred and George tend to talk about her, about being the only decent Slytherin in the whole house", Hermione breathed back.

"Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco? My niece Serena perhaps? She got the Head Girl badge this year of course." Lucius said this as though he was rather proud of the girl. Eliza noticed this. Was that genuine pride? Really? She hadn't expected that from him, perhaps Lucius truly did consider her family and not just a future deatheater, although of course, to Lucius the two were one in the same.

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. He gave Serena a rather intrigued look, Harry noticed. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - Mr. - well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else - you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay**?" **It was a tense moment. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy looked at each other and Harry vividly recalled the last time they had come face-to-face: It had been in Flourish and Blotts' bookshop, and they had had a fight. Eliza couldn't help but notice this and smirked, this would be good. There was nothing more entertaining then watching the epic Malfoy-Weasley feud. Harry caught this look and gave her a confused stare. Eliza just continued to smirk. Mr. Malfoy's cold gray eyes swept over Mr. Weasley, and then up and down the row.

"Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" Eliza tossed Lucius an exasperated look, really did he always have to take a jab at their poverty? She sighed. Harry noticed this immediately, and this gave him the opportunity to stare into her eyes. Her eyes, thought Harry, they are just like mine. He didn't have long to pursue this thought as the Minister continued to talk, taking no notice of the tense scene at all, and if he did, he didn't care. Eliza catching his eye mouthed the word 'money.' Harry didn't catch on to it right away either.

Fudge, who wasn't listening, said, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest." But Harry couldn't help but notice that this Serena girl didn't seem much like the other Slytherins he had met. Nor any pureblood or Malfoy he had ever met. This girl almost seemed nice. Weird. None of this made sense of course, and Harry's curiosity he unfortunately inherited from his mother, came on full strength. He wanted to know more about this girl. Perhaps he'd write to Sirius and see what he knew. Sirius was the Head of the Black family, and as such surely he would know every other Black right?

"How - how nice," said Mr. Weasley, with a very strained smile.

Mr. Malfoy's eyes had returned to Hermione, who went slightly pink, but stared determinedly back at him. Harry knew exactly what was making Mr. Malfoy's lip curl like that. The Malfoys prided themselves on being purebloods; in other words, they considered anyone of Muggle descent, like Hermione, second-class. Eliza shook her head, her mother was a muggleborn if it was one thing she didn't agree with it was pureblood racism. However, under the gaze of the Minister of Magic, Mr. Malfoy didn't dare say anything, which Eliza thought was a good thing, Lucius really needed to learn to get over things. But of course, if Eliza said something cheeky to Lucius, she'd be at the receiving end of his snake modeled cane, and that was something she did not want a repeat of.

Hermione who was staring Lucius down despite her nervousness did not notice this reaction, but Harry did. Stranger still, a Malfoy who didn't hate muggleborns? Had hell frozen over? Was it just his imagination or did this Serena Black looked scared of Mr. Malfoy yet infuriated at the same time? Turning his attention back to Mr. Malfoy he watched as he nodded sneeringly to Mr. Weasley and continued down the line to his seats. Draco shot Harry, Ron, and Hermione one contemptuous look, then settled himself between his mother and father. Eliza didn't hear Ron as he called Draco a slimy git, but oh she would have wished she had, she liked Draco of course, but could only take his spoiled attitude in small doses. And with that Eliza turned her attention back to the starting up match. Yes, her favorite part, see Eliza liked Quidditch, if it wasn't for Lucius though no matter how good of a chaser she was she wouldn't be on Slytherin's team. Slytherin had never had a female on the team, but that was something Lucius had taken care of. It was going to be her last year playing and she couldn't wait to beat Gryffindor. So when the mascots were presented Eliza didn't immediately notice her foolish little brother's reaction to the Veela. Ugh was that idiot going to jump off the top box, stupid Gryffindorks, she thought, shaking her head. But by then all was forgotten for the match had started up and Eliza was watching with rapt attention. It wasn't much longer that the match was over, Krum catching the snitch, and Ireland winning still, 160 to 170. Eliza watched as the top box was suddenly magically illuminated and they began to make their way back to the tent.

She climbed into her four poster canopy bed in the tent, her hands behind her head, scattered images flashing before her eyes, she couldn't make sense of the vision. Sometimes she couldn't see properly, she figured, if she couldn't figure them out. All she knew for sure was the feeling of panic, and suddenly her throat tightened, she couldn't shake the emotions the vision had given her. Reaching over to the side of the bed, she tugged on the strap of her seemingly muggle back pack, which of course it was. Hell would freeze over before Lucius Malfoy ended up giving her anything a muggle had made, and that was why this backpack she had was from Professor Snape as an early gift for her 17th birthday. Her birthday was September 26th, and it had been an early gift for NEWTs this year. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out a calming draught, Severus had made it when Lucius told him she suffered headaches and feelings of panic, of course Severus had thought she was losing her mind at first. But then, Lucius had explained about her visions and how she would make a great deatheater one day, of course, just what she wanted to hear, however she appreciated the sentiment in obtaining her such a draught all the same. Taking the draught, she finally resigned herself to getting some rest of course, and perhaps she'd get some decent rest. She had no idea the plans swarming through Lucius's head, or the terror that would be spread, but she figured whatever it was couldn't affect her. How very wrong she was.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_This is quite possibly one of my most favorite stories I have written, I had a plot written out in outline form for years, and even the first chapter done. This chapter had been rewritten over the years for many many times. So if there is any errors in it please do let me know. I am currently without a Beta, and the girl who used to Beta my stories in my notebook at school which frankly was a long time ago, goes to college now far away. It's sad really she was my own personal Hermione Granger and I do miss her. So Dodi if you ever do read this, know this story was written with you in mind. I do know how much you love the misguided Malfoy family, so their feature in this story was written with you in mind. Now with that said, I was really nervous to post this story, so I would appreciate reviews. Now, under no circumstances will you hear me say "Oh if I don't get reviews I won't update." No, not at all, I know they are plenty of people who read and enjoy a story without reviewing. But please mates, I'd quite like at least a couple to give me a gauge of how well my story is going and if you like it. That in mind, I say thank you for reading my fic and I hope you continue, the next chapter will be up very very soon as it's already almost finished :)_

Thanks,

-daughterofbrilliance_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

"_The evil that is in the world almost always comes of ignorance, and good intentions may do as much harm as malevolence if they lack understanding."_

_-Albert Camus_

_Chapter Two: Darkness Falls_

Eliza had felt as though she had just gone to bed when she was abruptly shaken awake by Draco Malfoy. He had a gloating smirk on his face, and she immediately noticed the rest of the campgrounds had suddenly changed from cheering and celebrations to destruction and terror. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and hurriedly put on her hiking boots. Her eyes squinted she stared down Draco waiting for him to open his ignorant yap.

"What is it? What's happened?" She was going to ask 'What has Lucius done now.' but that would not endear Draco to responding of course. Draco smirked even wider and ran a hand through his platinium blonde hair with a smirk.

"Oh just the muggles getting their fair justice of course. Come on Mother says we can't be here, she's already left, told me to take you to the woods where we'd be safe." Frankly it sounded as though Draco would much rather be with his father doing whatever it was he was doing to those poor muggles. Eliza knew better to argue, if Draco ran off to his father, Eliza would be in a world of trouble with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. She sighed and tied her hair back grabbing her wand and her backpack. Draco immediately began to pull her by the arm into the near by woods. Draco leaned casually against the tree with a smirk on his face. He then put his hands on her shoulders and smirked as he casually and non-chalantly guided her gaze to the clearing near by where a family of muggles was suspended in the air. Eliza looked shocked.

"But aren't they the campground manager's family? Wouldn't it look suspicious?" Draco grabbed her arm forcefully pulling her to look at him. His grey eyes so like his fathers staring her down, looking at her with suspicion. "What, are you saying you honestly care about them damn muggles Serena? You're a Black. _Toujours Pur_, Or did you forget your own family's motto." Of course Draco being raised by Narcissa would of course believe all that 'Always Pure' rubbish. "Don't pity the muggles in fact, pity yourself Serena, when Father finds out you were worried about muggles, I do believe someone is going to be in for a rough night of reminders." Eliza looked at him in sudden alarm.

"No Drake please don't tell him. I don't care about ruddy muggles, I don't honest. I only asked because I don't want your father getting into trouble." Draco's eyes searched hers, he knew she was lying. But just this once, would it hurt if he pretended otherwise. He knew all too well what his father did when he or Serena expressed concern about muggles. Believe it or not Draco did care for his cousin, they were family, and to Draco that was all that mattered. Family first. Draco nodded.

"We both know you care about those muggles Serena. Damn it, why must you disgrace the name of wizard all the time? Ugh, I won't tell father. But only because I don't want to see on the end of his cane again. Last time was hard enough." Serena looked relieved. Draco smirked and caressed her cheek.

"Fear not cousin, your secret is safe with me." They were soon interrupted by the appereance of what Draco ordained to be the golden trio. Ron it seemed had tripped over a tree root, and Eliza stood there leaning against the tree waiting just waiting for the battle of wills to spark. Of course Draco would make an insult and start a verbal battle as he always did with the three Gryffindors. She listened in to hear with the others were saying, specifically Ron for that matter.

"Tripped over a tree root," he said angrily, getting to his feet again.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned sharply. Draco Malfoy was standing with that redhead again nearby, leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed. Harry noticed that the girl didn't seem as relaxed as Draco did which made him rather curious. Draco's arms folded, he seemed to have been watching the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees. Ron told Malfoy to do something that Harry knew he would never have dared say in front of Mrs. Weasley. Eliza smirked and winked at the youngest Weasley. Ron looked at her curiously, having no clue as to why she would do that.

"Language, Weasley," said Malfoy, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?" He nodded at Hermione, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them. Eliza whipped around at the green light and Draco patted her on the shoulder before leaning down and whispering in her ear. "No one is dead. It's not the killing curse, it's just meant to look like it is." Eliza nodded. Draco continued smirking looking cocky and arrogant and he continued to lean against the tree, this time with one hand, the other hand in his robes gripped around his wand just in case.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione defiantly. Good for Hermione, Eliza thought. At least she wasn't afraid of Malfoy.

"Granger, they're after Muggles," said Malfoy. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around… they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh." Draco laughed at this. Eliza smacked his chest. Draco rubbed his chest looking hurt. "That was cruel Serena, really cruel." Eliza starred him down. "And that wasn't? Laughing about Granger? I didn't know you fancied her." Draco growled. "I'd never fancy that filth. She isn't worthy of licking my boots."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled. He had enough, Draco was talking about his best friend, and it seemed Draco's cousin had even tried to defend Hermione, which was even weirder. At least with Draco he knew what to expect.

"Have it your own way, Potter," said Malfoy, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are.**" **Eliza's teeth gritted together, she hated that world. It was a cruel word, just rude. Dirty blood. She shook her head.

"You watch your mouth!" shouted Ron. Everybody present knew that "Mudblood" was a very offensive term for a witch or wizard of Muggle parentage. Good, thought Eliza, people needed to stand up to Draco more often, maybe he'd get his head out of his arse.

"Never mind, Ron," said Hermione quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Malfoy. There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard several people nearby screamed. Malfoy chuckled softly.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" said Harry, his temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?" Malfoy turned his face to Harry, still smiling.

"Well… if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?" Eliza shook her head, Draco really was a bit of an idiot. He basically just told them that they were. Stupid idiotic pureblood. Ugh!

"Oh come on," said Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy, "let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy. Eliza smacked his chest again, she happened to like Hermione. She smiled at Hermione, who looked at her in surprise before turning to the others.

"Come on," Hermione repeated, and she pulled Harry and Ron up the path again. Eliza shook her head. Ugh Draco.

"Drake you really are a moron sometimes you know that right?" Draco shrugged. "I guess, whats that supposed to mean?" Eliza stomped on his foot. "You're an idiot Drake, you practically told them Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius were part of the masked lot. Do you want them knowing your family are deatheaters?" Draco looked at her in surprise, she did have a point. Why didn't he think of it before? Draco grabbed her arm ignoring that fact she right and pulled her through the trees.

"Hurry up Mother and Father said we need to meet them at the apparition point in the woods." Eliza sighed why ever couldn't she just have a normal day? Nope, it seemed destiny was not on her side. It wasn't much longer and a skeletal figure lit up the sky. Draco and Eliza both froze, oh no the Dark Mark. But, he couldn't be back could he? A loud pop sounded and Lucius and Narcissa grabbed them both. "Side Along Apparate with Draco, Serena. You took your test this summer remember? We must go. We must flee, if it is indeed the Dark Lord, we have much to pay for. We must not be seen. The Dark Lord is many things but merciful is not one." With that said Lucius and Narcissa took each others hands and apparated back to the manor. Eliza and Draco shared a look before Eliza apparated back to the manor. Lucius was pacing in the living room looking very very worried. Draco knew better then to ask his father anything about it and went off to his own room rather quickly leaving Eliza standing in the hall.

"Uncle, whats wrong?" Lucius turned to Serena curiously watching her as though she was an enigma. He walked over to her curiously. "Lift your left sleeve my dear." He said in that charming manner but she knew better, she knew it was a carefully veiled threat if she didn't comply with his demand. It was a command, and she lifted the sleeve of her bottle green robes to show the dark mark that had been placed on her arm as a child. It was blackening getting darker. Lucius pulled up his sleeve as well. "It's the same as mine. With the dark mark being cast tonight, I believe I am not wrong in saying, that indeed the dark lord will rise again. We must be on our guard, this year at school there is going to be a tournament. I want you to enter it, there are rumors among those in the fold that something will happen involving that tournament and the dark lord. I wish you to enter it, and see what you can find out. Is that understood my dear?" Eliza nodded looking up at him, her eyes trusting but curious.

"I understand Uncle." She muttered softly and quietly very aware of the curious look Lucius was now giving her. He nodded yet again. "Then perhaps, perhaps you shall succeed where Draco has failed, perhaps you will indeed make me proud Serena Black." Eliza couldn't help but smile, despite everything she had never thought Lucius would actually care where or not, she, not his blood at all, would make him proud. This was going to be an interesting year indeed.


End file.
